


Encasement under the Mountain

by kingnothing1996



Series: RWBY: Encased Under the Mountain [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gags, Latex, Non-Consensual Bondage, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: An alternate scenario where Roman possesses the means to permanently deal with Team RWBY in a rather kinky way.
Series: RWBY: Encased Under the Mountain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Encasement under the Mountain

In the abandoned ruins of Mount Glenn, far below the surface and away from any prying eyes, Roman Torchwick and his assistant Neo stood in front of four metallic containers, each one containing a huntress-in-training that had been captured after entering into the pairs base of operations. Each container only reached up to the huntresses shoulders, leaving their heads and necks exposed.

In the first container was Yang Xiao Long, a tall blonde powerhouse who would let nothing get in the way of protecting her younger sister.

After her was Blake Belladonna, a raven haired cat faunas and daughter of the White Fangs founder.

Next to her was Weiss Schnee, the white haired and petite heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, who soon would be wishing she’d never left Atlas.

Finally there was Ruby Rose, the youngest of the group and their leader, and the one who had unintentionally led them all to this fate when she’d fallen into the ruins.

The first three girls were all unconscious, the result of the drugs they’d been injected with when they were captured. Each of them had an extra large ball gag strapped into their mouth and a pair of protective lenses placed over their eyes, blinding them.

Ruby, however, was awake, gagged but with her eyes left uncovered, allowing her to see the state that she and her teammates were in.

“Pmmnphm,” She moaned through the gag, tears running down her face as she attempted to struggle. “Mmph nph gn”

“Didn’t your mother ever say not to talk with your mouth full?” Roman asked with a grin on his face. These four had been a thorn in both his and his employers side for months, and now he had them all locked up nice and tight with no chance of escape.

“Now Little Red,” Roman started as he reached out and gripped Ruby’s chin, forcing her to look at him. “Since we go back so far, I think I’ll let you see what I did to you and your friends.” He said before turning and nodding at Neo, who held up her scroll and smiled as she punched something in.

Instantly the metallic casings around Weiss, Blake, and Yang began to open up with a hiss, revealing to Ruby’s horror what had been hidden underneath.

Each of her teammates was encased in a thick and shiny material from the neck down, with each of the cocoon’s color varying for each girl; Yellow for Yang, Black for Blake, and White for Weiss. The cocoons, combined with how the material seemed to be fused to a small pedestal under them, made each of them look like shiny living statues.

“Nn!” Ruby screamed through her gag, trying desperately to either break free or wake up her teammates despite knowing that in their current state neither her or her teammates would be able to break free.

“Oh if you think that’s bad then you should know we’re not done yet.” Roman said as Ruby watched as Neo picked what seemed to be three cans of spray paint out of a nearby box.

Seemingly realizing what was about to happen, Ruby tried to turn her head, only for Roman to again forcibly turn her gaze and make her watch as Neo went up to Weiss and inserted a pair of small tubes into her nose before shaking the first can, one with a white cap, and popping the top off and holding it up to Weiss face. As the short criminal pressed down a shiny white spray emerged and began to slowly accumulate on Weiss’s face as Neo carefully moved the can around, making sure to get every inch of the face and none of her hair. After a minute the can hissed as the last of its contents was sprayed out, leaving a thick layer of the shiny material on Weiss’s face and neck.

Neo repeated the process with Blake, pushing the two tubes into her nose before she sprayed the cat faunus's face and neck, emptying the black capped can completely.

Arriving at Yang, Neo turned to Ruby with a devilish look as she reached behind Yang’s head and unbuckled the gag, taking it out only to lick every inch of it, coating it in her own spit before tilting Yang’s head back and letting a drop of her spit fall into the blondes open mouth before buckling the gag back in, shoving the tubes into her nose, and spraying the blonde’s face and neck with material from the final yellow capped can.

“Mmng.” Ruby whimpered out as she hung her head, tears flowing freely down her face as she heard Neo approaching her, followed by the sound of her own metal casing withdrawing.

“Head up Little Red.” Roman ordered as he forced her to look up and over at her encased teammates. “Take it all in, look at your failure as a leader.” He said as Neo stood in front of Ruby with a pair of lenses ready.

“Remember this, because it will be the last thing you ever see.” He said as Neo slid the pair of protective lenses over her silver eyes, cutting off the young leader's vision before she inserted the tubes before getting to work emptying the contents of the final red capped can onto Ruby’s face.

“Well Little Red, I’d love to stick around, but I have some important visitors coming.” Roman said as a pair of White Fang grunts entered the room, pushing dollies in front of them before coming to a stop behind the encased forms of Weiss and Blake.

Ruby could hear their grunts as they lifted the pair up onto the dollies and began wheeling them out, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut. After a minute it dawned on Ruby she was alone, unable to so much as squirm in her cocoon.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Roman looked at his scroll as he, Neo, and two White Fang grunts made their way towards the main chamber of the tunnel. Being pushed on a pair of dolly’s by the grunts were Weiss and Blake, still asleep and blissfully unaware of the fate that had befallen them and their teammates.

As they entered the main hangar they saw their visitor, High Leader of the White Fang Sienna Khan and her armed guards.

“Ah, High Leader Khan, it’s an honor to meet you.” Roman said as he held out his hand, only to be greeted by a cold look from the tiger faunus, who strolled past him and up to Weiss and Blake.

“How thick did you say the rubber was?” She asked as she slowly caressed Blake’s form.

“Three inches on the body and one on the head.” Roman said. “I’m surprised you’re interested in Blackie here, I figured you’d only care for the Schnee.” Roman said, before flinching as Sienna glared at him.

“I have my reasons.” Sienna said, before beckoning before her guards to bring something forwards. “I assume this will be enough.” She said as a crate full of Lien was set in front of Roman, who looked down in glee.

“It will be.” Roman said. “If you’re interested, I’d be willing to sell you the machine we used to do this.”

“Not interested.” Sienna said as she gestured to her guards, who without saying a word began to load Weiss and Blake onto Sienna’s airship.

“Well then, it was a pleasure doing business with you, High Leader Khan.” Roman said as two of White Fang Grunts under his command picked up the crate and began hauling it towards his office.

“Likewise, when most Human’s contact me claiming they captured the heiress to the SDC they’re lying.” Sienna said as she made her way towards her airship. “It’s reassuring to know that my men are serving under a human smart enough to wait until he can prove it to make the claim.” She said before walking up the ramp to her airship.

“Well then Neo,” Roman said as he turned to his partner in crime. “Let’s go move our new decorations into our rooms.” He said as Neo smiled back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting since September to post this.  
> Follow me on Twitter at: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
